The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When Naruto get's Sasuke back, everything is back to normal, as he get's promoted to Chunin, and Tsunade has him, Sasuke, Shikamaru, & Kiba go to a guild called Fairy Tail to give Naruto some time away from Konoha. While the boys are having fun in Fairy Tail, Naruto finally finds love as well. NaruXMassiveHarem


**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Naruto's Harem**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Hisui E. Fiore**

**Yukino Aguria**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Ultear Milkovich**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**A/N That will be the harem for Naruto, I may add in more if I fell like it, I don't know yet. I'll have to see how the story goes. Anyway, let us begin chapter with Naruto & Sasuke!**

Chapter 1

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, one with pure hatred, while the other looked at him in anger.

"Why the hell did you leave, teme?!" Naruto questioned the Uchiha who thought of him as a friend.

The Uchiha scoffed.

"Beacuse, dobe, I left beacuse I have nothing to do with the village any longer. My only goal that's been with me for the start, is to kill my brother, Uchiha Itachi, nothing more" Sasuke said in his Uchiha way.

"Why don't we just take down Itachi together?! Have you ever thought of having a friend helping you?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"You just don't understand, Naruto. You know nothing about me! You don't even have any faimly! You were alone to begin with!" Sasuke said back to him, which Naruto flinched at his words.

"It's...true that I didn't know about my parent's, but, when I was little...I was a troublemaker, a idoit, a good for nothing ninja that just want to be loved..." Naruto said as tears droped down his cheeks.

Sasuke only stood in shock from what he was hearing.

"Naruto..." Was all Sasuke was able to say.

Naruto wiped his tears away, and continued. "But...when we first met, Sasuke...I thought of you as a brother cuz I thought you were the same as me, no parent's, no friends, noone...but...I could see how much different you were from me, you had fangirls like Sakura and Ino, while I...had noone" Naruto said truthfully.

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

'Did I just hear him call Sakura just by hear name alone? What happend to the idoit I once knew where he would always call her 'Sakura-chan'?' Sasuke asked himself.

"When I was little...I was allways ignored, pushed around, or beaten to death..." Naruto continued as he looked at him with a sad smile.

Sasike only started at him as he heard Naruto's words...

'He...was beaten when he was little? Just what did the villagers do to him?' Sasuke asked himself.

Naruto shook his head as he tried to forget those memories.

"Sasuke, I'll just say this...haven't you ever thought of your friends back home? We want to help you out, Sasuke. All of us. We can help you take Itachi down, together" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at hinself, and shook.

'Have I...been really caught up with revenge on Itachi? I...haven't thought of having friends with me and help me with my pain...Naruto...hes going through the same thing I am...I...' Sasuke thought to himself.

"This, 'Orochimaru' guy, hes been around since he was a killer, someone that wants revenge on Konoha village. The old perv also told me he was a teammate of his and Baa-chan's a long time ago when they old man was Hokage before Orochimaru killed him. I don't want you to go to a freak like that, Sasuke..." Naruto said with his voice calm.

Not saying anything, Naruto could see tears running down Sasuke's cheeks.

'I'm...an idoit...' Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I just..." Sasuke began as he wiped away his tears.

Naruto chuckled quietly.

Sasuke raised a brow.

"What's so funny, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and smiled.

"You know, this was the first time I've ever seen you cry. The great Uchiha Sasuke actually has fellings" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sasuke gained a tick mark and palyfully punched him on the arm.

"Shut up, dobe. _You _were the one who caused that" Sasuke said with his own chuckle.

Kakashi finally arrived at the sence, to only see Naruto & Sasuke talking and laughing.

'Good, looks like Sasuke finally got some sense to himself, and it's all thanks to Naruto' Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto & Sasuke turned to see thier sensei standing behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he ran over to him, while Sasuke walked over.

Kakashi chuckled and patted Naruto on the head.

"Hello to you too, Naruto. It's good to have you back to normal, Sasuke" Kakashi said as he looked over to his student.

Sasuke chuckled and shurgged.

"It was the dobe who brought me back to my sense's, I understand what you meant back there now, sensei" Sasuke said.

Kakashi raised a brow at this.

"Oh? And what is that?" Kakashi asked.

"That it's better to have a friend with you snd help take my brother down" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Kakashi chuckled at his student.

"Hey! Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said to get his sensei's attention.

Kakashi looked over to his favorite knucklehead.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Is Shikamaru & the others alright? I mean, they were left behind because of the Sound Ninja Four that came for Sasuke" Naruto said.

Kakashi put a finger on his chin and thought.

"Shikamaru's alright, he only broke his finger. But as for the others...I'm not so sure yet" Kakashi said.

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed.

"That's a lame excuse and you know it, sensei!" Naruto said.

Sasuke & Kakashi chuckled.

"Come now, let's get back to the village. I'm sure their all worried about you since you are the last to arrive" Kakashi said to his follow students.

Naruto & Sasuke nodded as the boys head back to Konoha...

* * *

Kabuto walked down the hallways to his Lord Orochimaru's room and opened the door.

"Lord Orochimaru, I've brought you medicine" Kabuto said.

The Snake Sannin looked at his student.

"Sasuke...where is Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, trying to fight back his pain he was felling.

Kabuto pinched his glasses upward and sighed.

"It seems we have failed to capture the Uchiha, Lord Orochimaru. The Konoha brats got to him before we could" Kabuto said gently.

Orochimaru punched the bed.

"Damn it! Even after I put a Curse Mark on him, those brats always know how to get me in anger..." Orochimaru said with a growl.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi have arrvied in Konoha to see Sakura waiting for them.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she hugged him happy to see him.

"Let go...Sakura, can't...breath..." Sasuke muttered out as he tried to get out of the girls arms.

Naruto only smiled and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm not needed here. I'm going home" Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Hang on, Naruto. Lady Tsunade wants to see you" Kakashi said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"What for?" Naruto asked wanting to know what Baa-chan wanted.

Kakashi scratched his head.

"I'm not sure, she wanted me to tell you to go to her office after the mission" Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed but nodded.

"Alright, I'm going now. See you guys later" Naruto said as he walked off to see Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples.

'Damn paperwork, who created this anyway?' Tsunade asked herself as she let out a growl before she heard a knock.

"You called for me, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he opened the door and shut it behind him as he got in.

Tsunade nodded.

"Indeed I did, Naruto. Please have a seat" Tsunade said as she motioned for him to sit.

Naruto did as she said, and took a seat in front of her.

"First off, well done on bringing Sasuke back. You'll get your pay tomorrow morning, so make sure to check your mailbox. Second, I want to give you this" Tsunade said as she holded out a Chunin vesst.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Baa-chan, isn't that..." Naruto began as he looked at it.

Tsunade nodded.

"That's right, Naruto. It's a Chunin vest, and I'm giving one to you. And before you ask why, some of the villagers inculding Kakashi, Shikamaru, and the others, knew you were set for it. I agreed as well" Tsunade said as she smiled at him.

Naruto felt tears coming down his cheeks, and hold the Chunin vest against him.

"Thank you..." Naruto said.

Tsunade only nodded.

"Finally, I want you to get a team together because you'll be leaving on a mission on week from now" Tsunade said.

Naruto raised a brow.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked as he put his Chunin vest on.

"It's a rather simple mission, a guild called 'Fairy Tail' requested us and I want you and your team to do it" Tsunade said.

"Fairy Tail? What's that?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"Ah, right. You don't know of it yet. Well, it's a guild that has magic instead of our chakra, and it's a family type guild. They never give up, just like you. And they always treats on another as a family" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded as he was givin the details.

"Alright, I'll get my team ready and we'll leave on Monday that week" Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled at him and patted him on the head.

"Good, and do send us a letter from time to time while your there" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded.

"If I may, I have one more question to ask, Baa-chan" Naruto said.

Tsunade raised a brow.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Why? Why do this all for me?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed and scratched her head.

"Well, I know you had a horrible past and me and the pervert weren't there for you when you were young, so I want you to take a break from here. Besides, you might even want to stay there after the mission. And when the Grand Magic Games come up, me & the others will come and watch you and them fight in the Games" Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto nodded.

"Thanks, Baa-chan. I'll take my leave now" Naruto said as he got up and left.

Tsunade sighed after he left and looked out the window.

'I hope I'm doing the right thing for your son, Minato, Kushina...' Tsunade thought sadly to herself before she went back to work.

* * *

It's been a week since Naruto made it to Chunin, and it was about time to leave on his mission.

"Where the hell is that dobe? I swear, he's late like Kakashi" Sasuke said with a mumble.

Shikamaru chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, Naruto will come. besides, it's not like him to miss out on a mission" Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Shikamaru does have a point, Sasuke. Even though he is an idoit, Naruto will always be on time for a mission" Kiba said.

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered quietly.

Naruto finally arrived and huffed.

"Sorry about the wait, guys. Baa-chan wanted me to make sure I had everything" Naruto said.

The guys shook a little when they heard Tsunade's name.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. Where are we going anyway, if I may ask?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto grinned as he answered.

"We're...headed to a guild called Fairy Tail" Naruto said.

* * *

As the four boys walked, Itachi and Kisame watched them from above.

"Your little brother is back in Konoha, Itachi" Kisame said.

"Hmph. Like I care what my little brother does. We only came for Naruto, nothing more" Itachi said.

Kisame sighed before he shurgged.

"Sure, whatever you say" Kisame said.

Itachi looked at him once, before he walked away.

"Come, Kisame. We're going to follow them. We'll contact the others when they arrvied at their desstination" Itachi said as he left.

Kisame sighed before he followed him.

Chapter 1 End

**A/N Looks like Itachi and Kisame are up to their old tricks, why are they chasing Naruto and the others? And what does Naruto have inside of him that the Akatsuki want so badly? All will be told every soon. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
